Pinky
"NARF!" - to Brain Pinky is a white Mouse without an open-minded personality, and he is the sidekick of Brain. Pinky often says random nonsense words. Brain often claimed Pinky to be the main failure of his plans, although in actuality failures were sometimes not Pinky's fault. Personality Pinky is of rrrddddddddddeeeeeereeeeeeeerrrfrften silly, dumb, insane, lovable, funny, open-minded, sweet, kind-hearted, polite, sensitive, gentle, child-like, joyful, patient, naive, immature, illogically-minded, friendly, loyal, happy, in love and cute. Despite the pain and insults he took from his fellow roommate, he was almost always happy and giddy. However, there were a few times that these factors of the character were changed. In the episode "That Smarts" it is revealed that when he becomes very smart, Pinky's relationship with Brain loses all of its zest and it becomes boring. However, to his credit, Pinky does know all of the names to all of the world's cheeses and can even name what country produces each type of cheese, and he may know all of the countries of the world since he supposedly knows the lyrics to Yakko's World. Pinky also once almost convinced all of the rulers of their countries to hand-over their countries to Brain as part of his birthday gift (Pinky even managed to keep the secret from Brain, but it only made Brain wonder what Pinky was up to and led him to ruin his own birthday). Surprisingly, whenever Brain's intellectual methods didn't work (which was very rare), Pinky's instincts kick in and usually do a good job of guidance. There's even been a few cases where Pinky provided great useful knowledge about certain topics like comic books. In the episode titled The Pink Candidate, it showed that if Pinky were to become President of the Untied States than he would be a fair, loyal and honest leader. This loyalty to Brain has also shown itself in many other cases. An example of Pinky's loyalty to Brain would be found in the episode "Snowball" where Brain's enemy Snowball tried to sway Pinky into believing that Brain was just using him. Pinky however, was not convinced and refused to believe Snowball (until Brain sarcastically remarked that he was using Pinky). Appearance Pinky is a white mouse, just like Brain. His eyes are large and blue and he has a pink tail, and a red piggy-like nose. He also has a white skin, pinky paws, and toes. Name "Out of curiosity, how do you know that that's your name?" "Oh, well I answered, didn't I?" The origin of Pinky's name was shown in Project B.R.A.I.N. Pinky's name originated from Brain stating that he had more intelligence in his little "pinkie" than the scientists at ACME Labs had in their collective brains. Pinky believed Brain was calling his name. Pinky has also stated in the episode Leave It To Beavers that "Knee-jerk" is his secret middle name, but it's unclear if that's true or if it's just a joke. Abilities While Brain has the uncanny intelligence that allows him to calculate many things to help him achieve his goal of world domination, Pinky cannot do that. However, he has been shown to have superior instincts to Brain in Welcome To The Jungle, making him the leader of the duo for most of the episode. Pinky has an incredibly high pain tolerance, remaining decently unharmed in comparison to Brain on multiple occasions. Although Brain is quite smart in terms of logic, Pinky surpasses his mind in terms of imagination. Many occasions have shown that Pinky has a very active imagination, which is partially the reason why he is never pondering what Brain is pondering. His seemingly random and nonsensical remarks have caused Brain to think of a new plan to take over the world on multiple occasions. Gallery Lying Hamster.jpg Billie with Brain.png Safflower oil.jpg Napolean brainaparte - pondering.png Snowball episode.png A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.png Napoleon Brainaparte.png Brainania.png Pharfignewton.jpg Cheese roll call.jpg That Smarts.jpg Tokyo Grows.jpg Das Mouse.jpg PortalPinky.jpg ShowImage.jpg|Pinky and the Brain MouseAndMan.jpg|Pinky greets Brain with Food Pellets Baseball.jpg|Pinky in "Pinky at the Bat" Spain.jpg|Pinky as Sancho Pinky Perfume.jpg|Pinky and Brain in "The Helpkini Formula" Yummy pie.jpg Pi squared.jpg Planning World Domination.jpg Jockey4Position.jpg|Pinky, don't make me hurt you! Panic attack.jpg History.jpg|Pinky and Brain in "Don't Tread on Us" Brinky.jpg Horse.jpg Hades.jpg Puzzle.jpg Zort.jpg Pinky/Brain.jpg Satan.jpg Mr. Itch.jpg Mouseful.jpg|pinky and Brain in "You Said a Mouseful," Jungle4.jpg Scowl.jpg Brain Storm.jpg Tender tears.jpg Ker-splat.jpg Stretch .jpg Sputter.jpg Shrink.jpg Thwack!.jpg Inside Big Ben.jpg Failed plan.jpg Pomegranate-like cloud.jpg Chopsticks.jpg Whack.jpg Inflatable Brain.jpg Mini Brain.jpg Brain.jpg Cheesehead.jpg Stammering idiot.jpg Cute dance.jpg Cute.jpg Tokyo Grows (2).jpg Opportunity Knox (2).jpg Opportunity Knox (3).jpg Brainy Jack.jpg We Love Pinky.jpg Where Mice Dare.jpg The Helpkini Formula.jpg Brain Meets Brawn.jpg Levitate.jpg Pinky2.jpg|"Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?" Napoleon Brainaparte.jpg Elves.jpg Around the World in 80 Narfs.jpg Sad Pinky.jpg Pinky in drag.jpg Little Pinky.jpg The World Can Wait.jpg Shrug.jpg Lute.jpg Hypnotized look.jpg Mr. President.jpg Zort 2.jpg The Senses Song.jpg Animaniacs Stew.jpg Spellbound.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas opening.jpg|Narf! Ouch.jpg Pinky watching TV.jpg Meet John Brain (1).jpg|Pinky as Admiral Pinky Meet John Brain (3).jpg|Pinky in drag Silly Pinky.jpg Opportunity Knox (1).jpg Calling out for help.jpg Beach Blanket Brain 3.jpg Jurgen Pinkhead.jpg|As Jurgen Pinkead in Dangerous Brains PatB Halloween.jpg Pinky's Plan.jpg 318.jpg 103.jpg When you walk away, I count the steps that you take....jpg We were meant for each other....jpg The good and the bad times, we've been through them all....jpg Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why....jpg Without you, it's hard to survive....jpg When Mice Ruled the Earth.jpg intro1.jpg|"Gee, Brain. What do you wanna do tonight? Spielberg 2000.jpg Fishermouse.jpg Party time.jpg Lab mice.jpg Launch site.jpg Shrugging Pinky.jpg Wilting.jpg Sad Pinky 2.jpg Pinky intro.jpg Blank.jpg Lipstick.jpg Escape.jpg Pinky at the Bat.jpg Long list.jpg Legendary Tail.jpg island Pinky.jpg Toy store.jpg Hippie Pinky.jpg Cute pinky.jpg Arm cast.jpg|Pinky with arm in cast NASA.jpg Shrug .jpg A Pinky and the Brain Halloween 1.jpg Run!.jpg Runnin' on the wheel opening.PNG Pinky with his golden earrings.jpeg|Pinky with his golden earrings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mice Category:White Category:Animainacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4